A Year We Must Wait
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: They have waited another year for this day to come and unfortunately it will be gone again and they must again play the waiting game.


**AN: Hello All! I'm back. I have not given up on Before It's Too Late. Things got rather hectic with school and now that I have some free time I can't find the file that had most of the next chapter for it so I will be working on that very soon. In the meantime, here is a oneshot that started off as literally nothing and the next thing I knew I had it finished. It is a little different from my other stuff but I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

**A Year We Must Wait**

The door was locked, the lights were off and a warm vanilla scent invaded her living room from the candles that were lit and scattered around the room. CC sat on her couch nursing a glass of wine while trying to focus on the old black and white movie that was playing on TV. She had mixed feelings about nights like this. On one hand, it was the perfect solution to a crazy day. It was relaxing and oddly comforting to be alone in a quiet area with some space to think and be herself. No one to tell her that work needed to be done or that her presence was required somewhere else. But one the other hand, it lacked companionship. The atmosphere would be just a little bit more pleasant if she were leaning against a man instead of the arm of the couch.

The day had been a difficult one as Maxwell was nowhere to be seen and plenty of work to do. She had stayed late and opted to work through dinner saying that she would just eat once she returned to the penthouse. Although she was damn sure that the microwavable meal was nowhere near as appetizing as whatever Niles decided to serve.

With her feet curled up underneath of her and a blanket spread across her legs, she could feel her eyes growing heavy. She took a second to recuperate before she set her wineglass on a coaster, pushed the blanket off of her, got up to blow out the candles and then made herself comfortable on the couch. On nights like these she couldn't force herself to get into her big lonely bed, the couch was just fine. It didn't take long for her to enter into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, CC was woken up by the shrill of her cell phone. At first she let it go, not understanding why someone was calling her at this hour anyways. Then she heard the beep that signified she had a voicemail. It wasn't five minutes later when they called again. Cursing the person that woke her up, she hauled herself off of the couch and made her way to her kitchen where her phone was plugged in next to her coffee pot.

It is still dark out, well as dark as the city that never sleeps could be. The calls came from the same number. Remembering the date put things into perspective. She should have known. She should have expected the calls. It is the same thing every year at the same time, 12:17. It is the anniversary. The anniversary of the death of her best friend. Immediately she dials the number that called several times.

"I was starting to think that you forgot," the voice said.

"I could never forget. The damage has been done."

"For the first time in nearly ten years, you didn't answer your phone for this call. Long night?"

"Not exactly. Time just seemed to slip away. I finally managed to get some sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"You could say that. I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"And the night that you are expecting a call you manage to sleep in."

"Yeah well, that's what a glass of good wine, some lit candles and an old movie will do to you."

"So date night with Chester?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

She is back on the couch now. The blanket is curled around her legs once more and the TV is one mute with the main purpose of allowing the light images fill the room.

"You mean sitting at home alone is a good thing?"

"It's better than having to deal with the crazies, especially tonight."

"I suppose you are right. I doubt they remember…"

"Really? None of them? Not even Maxwell?"

"He didn't ask me to make her favorite meal or to watch the home videos. He didn't even get home until it was nearly time for supper. The children didn't mention her either. I thought that Miss Grace would at least ask her string of questions like she normally does."

"There is still time today, though. Maybe things were just hectic last night. I'm sure there is a reason."

"A reason or an excuse?"

"You're right. There is no excuse for them to forget."

"I'm surprised you are not more upset by this. She was your best friend, your confidante."

"That may be so Niles but things change, children grow older and memories fade. I doubt they even remember her since they were so young and so much time has passed."

"You don't really believe that do you? That they could outgrow their memories of their own mother?"

"I don't know. If you don't think about something for a while it almost seems as it never happened."

"I for one don't believe it. You can't tell me that there has been a day when you haven't at least thought about her."

"You are right, I can't tell you."

"Exactly. They are her children, her husband; you would think that before anyone else they would remember."

"Please, just wait until later until you make assumptions."

"Maybe I am blowing this out of proportion. I just can't believe that another year has gone by. Where has the time gone?"

"I know. And the worst part is, is that we are still in the same place we were nearly ten years ago, taking orders from a pompous ass that couldn't do a single thing for himself."

"This coming from the woman that wants to get with the pompous ass."

"I could never do it. Honestly, I could never be with him. He was the only one for Sarah, the only one she ever truly loved. I couldn't replace her. He would never love me the way he loved her. And I could never love him the way she did."

He was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I know you couldn't. You may act heartless but you are not."

"I miss this sometimes."

"Miss what?"

"Talking to you. Having these conversations."

"All you have to do is open your mouth."

"You know it is not that simple. It never has been and probably never will be."

"I miss this too. Don't get me wrong. The game that we play, the insults, the barbs, all of, it's fun. It keeps me on my toes but having you as a friend will always rank higher."

"What happened to us?"

"We got lost in heartbreak and death and the aftermath of it all. And by the time we were ready to put our lives back together it was already too late. The damage was done. But we have this, the phone call that I wait all year for."

"What if it's not enough? I can't take much more."

"I know. I know. We should talk about something else. We don't have much time."

"How is your mother?"

"Maman is doing well. Same as my father. They both have expressed how much they miss my visits."

"You should take some time to see them. I am sure they would welcome a visit."

"That may be so but I would rather have the mansion crash down around me than see what would come of it in my absence."

"You can't put your life on hold any longer just to take care of them. The children are grown as you said before. A week or so without you wouldn't kill them. They need to learn to take care of themselves. You know she would want you to live your life."

"Even so, I doubt I would be given the time off."

"I could arrange it."

"You would do that? For me?"

"Yes. Everyone deserves their family."

"Even you. You deserve your family too."

"Have you met my family? I would rather hop on a plane and spend a week with strangers than my own family?"

"Are you inviting yourself along?"

"No. I was just making a point. If I had to choose between my family and someone else's I wouldn't choose mine."

"Not even your father or your brother?"

"Daddy is too busy traveling the world and making business transactions to remember that I exist most of the time. And Noel, well he may say he hates Mummy but the minute she snaps her fingers he is at her beck and call. They are nothing but traitors and liars."

"And you wish things were different. I can tell by the way you are getting defensive. You wish you could spend more time with them. That is why you stuck around all of these years because the Sheffield's who barely knew you after Sarah died were more of a family to you than your own was."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop lying to me, CC. I have known you for too long to not know when you are lying. I'm not judging you. I stayed too, remember."

She let out the yawn that she had been holding in for several minutes. They had been on the phone for nearly an hour but she couldn't be the one to hang up first. It was her fault they didn't get to talk as long as they normally do anyways.

"I know."

"You're tired. I am too but you know what will happen when we hang up. We will have to pay the price of another year."

"Maybe we won't have to. Maybe things will change this year."

"You say that every year. Even if he doesn't remember, he won't let his heart forgive himself or love anyone else."

"Then you push harder. We made a promise. We told her that we would help them. I won't let her down."

"Until next year, CC."

"Goodbye, Niles."

She heard the all too familiar click of the disconnection and put her head in her hands. So much for getting back to sleep now she thought. It happened every year. The phone call. The heartache. The longing for more than one person. The feeling of dread that would take weeks to overcome.

"Goodbye, Niles," she whispered as a lone tear escaped from her eye.

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated :) **


End file.
